loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Sapphire
Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire is the love interest of Hal Jordan, the second Green Lantern from the Green Lantern comics. She's sometimes good or bad when she's with Green Lantern. Her story Her family owns the Ferris Aircraft company, she acts as an executive, and occasionally as a pilot. She is also Star Sapphire, a once villainous role occupying another part of her personality entirely. In the Star Sapphire Corps, where she fights for love across the universe, she has taken on a more heroic role. Carl Ferris, owner of the Ferris Aircraft Company, decided to retire early and travel the world, leaving his daughter Carol president of the company. Carol hired Hal Jordan and quickly found herself attracted to the fearless test pilot, but would not date him because he was her employee. Carol Ferris fell in love with the hero Green Lantern, unaware that he was her test pilot Hal Jordan. Coincidentally, Ferris was selected to become the queen of an immortal race of extraterrestrial women warriors known as Zamarons, but did not desire to leave Earth because of her love for Green Lantern. Desperate for their queen, the Zamarons hypnotized Ferris into thinking Green Lantern was her enemy. When she was defeated by the emerald gladiator, the Zamarons deemed Ferris unworthy of leadership and removed her memory of being Star Sapphire, although they left behind both the gem and a subconscious knowledge of her powers. Over the years, Star Sapphire and Green Lantern would duel again and again, but each time Jordan would defeat Ferris and revert her to normal. Trivia Carol is played by Blake Lively in the live-action film Green Lantern. In the movie, she is a childhood friend of both Hector Hammond and Hal Jordan. She is the Vice President of Ferris Aircraft and Hal's superior. She also displayed a history of romantic relationship with Hal Jordan. She is not only a capable jet fighter pilot (using the callsign "Sapphire" An allusion to her becoming Star Sapphire), but also a savvy business executive who was able to save a vital manufacturing contract for the business of a prototype air drone after Jordan's reckless defeat of them during the test flight by successfully arguing that it was means of demonstrating the need for necessary improvements that her company can provide. Carol is attacked by Hector Hammond at the party where both Hammond and Carol's fathers were showcasing the new Ferris sentient plane model. Hal, as Green Lantern, saves her and when he appears in front of Carol the second time, she berates him for thinking that a small mask covering only his eyes and cheekbones would be able to hide who he was from her after they have known each other all their lives. When Hal doubts himself, she helps inspire Hal to accept his responsibility as a Green Lantern by informing him that he has the ability to overcome fear. Hammond later abducts Carol with the intention of infecting her with a Parallax DNA sample to make her like him, but Hal manages to defeat Hammond just before Parallax arrives, Carol risking her life by using the A.I. planes to distract Parallax long enough for Hal to take his ring back from the now-deceased Hammond's corpse. After accepting his responsibility as Green Lantern, Hal and Carol kiss. While his new 'job' will take him away a lot, he will always come back to her. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest